1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement diagnosis sensor of a brake pedal having a stop lamp switch function.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a stop lamp (aka. ‘brake lamp’) assisting safety driving by calling attention to a rear driver is mounted on the rear of a vehicle and therefore, the stop lamp is configured to be turned on by operating a stop lamp switch when a driver of the vehicle presses a brake pedal.
Further, in recent years in which recognition of braking safety of the vehicle has gradually become important, a sensor diagnosing a displacement of the brake pedal has been additionally provided and therefore, the displacement diagnosis of the brake pedal transfers driver's braking will immediately to a brake system of the vehicle as an electrical signal when the driver presses the brake pedal, thereby maximizing braking safety performance of the vehicle.
However, in the vehicles according to the related art, the stop lamp switch and the displacement diagnosis sensor that are interlocked with operation of the brake pedal are separately provided, thus, a manufacturing cost and a weight increased and furthermore, an additional installation space should be reserved.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.